


An Easy Call

by fayedartmouth



Category: CHAOS (TV 2011)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayedartmouth/pseuds/fayedartmouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One agent...or the mission.  It's not an easy call...except it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Easy Call

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Chaos.
> 
> A/N: Not quite the same old, same old. Beta by sockie1000.

There's too much blood.

Michael's accounted for a lot of things. He has backups in place for a lot of contingencies. He can make do with a lot.

But this...

This is too much blood.

It's all over this hands and arms, soaking into his pants. It's all over the floor, the walls...everything. Michael can't even remember what happened, but he can still hear the gunshot, ripping through the air, splitting the silence, breaking the entire mission right down the middle.

A hit, probably. Bad luck. One small misstep. Michael doesn't know, and when he gets back to Langley, he'll figure it out. He'll put all his energy, he won't sleep until he knows who did this, why it happened.

And they'll pay. They'll pay.

But there's just _so much blood._

Michael's heart is hammering and he can't make it stop. He can't do anything. The entire thing is falling apart right in front of him, and he can't _make it stop._

WHen his phone rings, he's so startled that he almost forgets to answer it. He's shaking when he presses it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Michael?" Casey's voice is clipped. "Where are you? Martinez and I are at the checkpoint."

Michael takes a trembling breath, bearing down as best he can. "Stay there," he says. "Finish the mission."

There's a hesitation. "Is everything okay."

Michael swallows, closing his eyes. He doesn't like lying to his team, but it's what's required sometimes. One agent...or the mission. It's not an easy call...except it is.

"Fine," he says curtly. "Finish the mission. And then come back here. Quickly."

"Michael, if there's something..."

"Finish the mission, Malick," Michael snaps and then he hangs up the phone. He lets it drop, and it lands in the blood.

There's so much blood.

There's too much blood.

But Casey and Rick will finish the mission.

And they'll get Billy out from his deep cover.

And Michael...

Well, he'll still be here, alone and bleeding in his hotel room. 

He grimaces, trying to find a better position to quell the bleeding from his side. It's not a vital hit, but the blood....

He takes a shaky breath.

He'll be here when they get back.

One way or another.


End file.
